Finis
by MorningMorrigan
Summary: She closed her eyes, and knew that her time was up. She would no longer be able to stand as a heroine. !FemHarry **Mentions character death and suicide attempt** Takes place at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Literally an hour after. Oneshot. Mentions of FemHarry/DracoM


**Me own _Harry Potter?_ Sorry, but no. **

**(For all of you who can't piece this together, I do not own Harry Potter (as the series in general, not just the person.)**

* * *

Heidi Potter was.. _.just was._ Heidi Potter was _not_ a Gryffindor. Heidi Potter had _no right_ to be alive after the battle; after Voldemort's death, after the death of Remus and Tonks, the death of Fred Weasley...and _so, so, so,_ many others. Her mind pulled up each person—Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby, just to name a _few_. And for one lost cause; her.

Heidi Potter was not the hero (oh no) she was the _reason_ her godfather was... _dead_. Her honorary uncle and aunt... _dead_. Her best friend's older brother... _dead_. An innocent _house-elf_ (!) _dead_.

No one would allow themselves to believe her...when she said that she died. She...Heidi Potter...escaped death while more pure...happy... _people_ died.

Heidi Potter was not a person. Not anymore, at least. She kept going on...trucking along because she already had such a tragic experience and it can't get much worse than this, who deserves torture for what she did.

She stole Teddy's parents. Innocent Teddy Lupin. A small infant. Raised by a maternal grandmother.

She stole Sirius' chance of finally seeing the world, after thirteen years of wrongful imprisonment.

Dobby was a free elf. She stole his freedom.

Dumbledore was hard...but in the end, if she hadn't been born, he would still be alive. She stole his life.

Heidi Potter stole a twin from the other. One half of a whole... _gone_.

Though Ron didn't die, some part of him died each time they went to do the newest save-the-day _stunt_. Stone...knocked out. Nearly got him trapped down in the chamber. Hurt his leg from Sirius. Hurt his _feelings_ after the goblet. The list could go on and on.

Hermione didn't deserve a bad friend. Poor girl...she was always pressured. Find out who this is, Hermione. Save me, Hermione. Take the blame, Hermione. Oh, I never said thank-you, Hermione?

But let's not forget the innocent Heidi Potter she first was.

She saved the stone from Quirrel. _Anyone could have done that_ , she thought, _but, just as Snape had said, I am an attention-seeker._

WAIT, let us not forget Professor Severus Snape, the man she hated because he hated her. He loved her mother, the teenager version Heidi is, the adult Lily died as. Red hair that was sleek and shiny, flashing emerald eyes, beautiful...everything. Someone as _evil_ and corrupt as _Heidi Lily Potter_ did not deserve to be gorgeous. She deserved to be worked to her bone, to attempt to have everyone forgive her.

Heidi Lily Potter...did not deserve to live.

Maybe she didn't when she defeated the snake and banished Voldemort from the castle.

Maybe she didn't when she nearly killed her godfather because of bad information.

Maybe she didn't when her name was called from the Goblet.

When she told Ce- _him_ about the dragons, she was being nice.

He repaid her, by telling her about the egg.

By the end of the tournament, though, every ounce of innocence, naivety, _everything_ was gone from the girl, except the evilness that rested in her.

She killed Cedric. Cedric Diggory.

The young girl fell to her knees, burying her face in her hand.

Dolores Umbridge helped her. She agreed with Heidi. She was a monster, evil, cruel, _horrible,_ monster, and yet...no one seemed to agree. _I must not tell lies_. Heidi herself was a lie. Even now, she would occasionally glance at the spot on her hand where the scars were slightly fading.

Heidi wanted to help...make up for past wrongs. She got the bits of Voldemort's soul. She destroyed them, feeling each stab destroy her. Voldemort and her, they were exactly the same. Evil. Lies. _Death_.

She made it worse, when she fell in love with the enemy. Her own cruel version of Romeo and Juliet. Draco and Heidi...may her death do them apart.

Even now...Heidi was prolonging her one last hurrah. It was time for her to leave the world, and never return. There was not other soul left in her but the small scrap of her soul, dark and evil as it may be. It was time that-

" _And The-Girl-Who-Lived becomes The-Girl-Who-Lived-Then-Died."_

Her eyes closed, one stray tear falling from her eyes, and as she lands on the ground, her pink lips just finished whispering ' _Died_.'

* * *

 **Not to shabby. Rather short...but still something I rather enjoyed writing.**


End file.
